When Things Go Too Far
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Pranks are supposed to be fun... but when they get out of control, things get beyond crazy. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


The backstage area at the Barclays Centre was being suffocated with tension and Finn knew it the second he walked out of Hunter's office, walked down the hallways to look for Amanda and saw the floor and walls stained with blood… it was the night after Summerslam and just five hours before Raw was set to go on the air and this wasn't an encouraging sign.

"Sami, where's Mandy?" Finn asked after finding Sami.

"Getting cleaned off, I presume… things got out of control when she went outside to go get something from the car, a bucket of fake blood fell on her… I at least hope it was fake but that's not gonna help her because she was really pissed and punched Sasha right in the face for laughing at her." Sami explained before Finn looked and saw the youngest member of Team B.A.D with her mouth split open, purple pink hair disheveled and nose bleeding before Sasha stormed over to them and slapped Finn across the face.

"That wasn't necessary, I didn't do anything wrong!" Finn responded as he rubbed his left hand on his face to try to take away the sting that Sasha's hand had left.

"Except for not getting her to control her anger, it was just a damn joke!" Sasha replied.

"A joke?! How is blood being poured onto someone a joke, Sasha?!" Finn questioned angrily.

"Enough, alright?! Go find her." Sami said before he went to go tell Hunter, Finn heading off to the locker room and walking into it… Amanda's clothes, shoes and socks were kicked aside carelessly and Finn heard the shower running so loudly that it almost drowned out Amanda's voice and the threats that she was speaking about doing.

 _Almost_

Finn walked over and used a multi tool that Dianne had left in the locker room last night, picking the lock without damaging it and quietly opened the door… a shadow visible from the glass door as Amanda's tiny frame was swallowed up by the steam. Hoping not to scare her, Finn opened the door and Amanda looked up and shut the shower off.

"You're crossing a bit of a personal boundary here…" Amanda said, eyes reddened and marula and argan scented body wash as well as coconut scented conditioner having washed off the fake blood… and Finn grabbing the towel and wrapping it around her when he saw that some of it had gotten into her eyes, Finn helping Amanda out of the shower. "I didn't get it all out of my eyes, did I?" She responded when he grabbed the other towel and helped her dry off before grabbing a bottle of water before opening it and getting her to lean her head back.

"No and I know you'll want to close your eyes but don't." Finn replied before he rinsed Amanda's eyes out until he was sure that they were clear of anything harmful. "So what all happened, did you see who did this?" He asked after they were in the locker room itself and he locked the door.

"I headed out to the car because I forgot the charger and as I was headed back, that's when the damn fake blood first hit me… I'm not sure if it was a prank gone wrong or intended for me but it fucking hurt in so many ways. I don't know who exactly I punched when I got back into the building, just heard malicious laughter and swung at them and then a fight broke out." Amanda explained, putting her damp hair up in a towel after straightening back to her full height and drying her face and eyelids off before pulling the towel off of her and grabbing her greyish green satin push up bra and hiphugger panties, pulling them on after Finn looked away. "You remember the prom scene in _Carrie_? I feel like she did at that moment." She said as she pulled on and tied a white fluffy robe before taking the towel off of her head and letting her hair down, Finn turning back to her and the two holding each other.

"Well that makes the sudden swinging out understandable… and I get the feeling it was a bad prank, but not one that they thought through that well." Finn replied with his hands gently rested on her back, halfway to the sides.

"Which is why I think that Tyler Breeze is trying to get back at whoever put him in that match with Liger… what he should do is be thankful for the opportunity to have been in the ring against a legend." Amanda said before both heard the door handle turn but the door wouldn't open and Roman's reaction was to knock.

"You should do that the other way around, knock _then_ turn the handle." Finn said as he stepped over to let him in after unlocking the door.

"What the hell happened?!" Roman asked after noticing the clothes soaked in fake blood.

"Someone decided to… pull a damn prank that went horribly wrong." Amanda explained before Roman glanced back into the hallway to see a still angry Sasha and then walked back in, closing the door and then dialed Dean's number.

"Hey, where are ya? There's blood in the garage area!" Dean replied.

"It's fake blood, someone pulled a pisspoor prank on Mandy." Roman answered.

"What, who fucking did it?!" Dean yelled, Amanda jumping out of her skin and Finn getting her to sit down.

"We don't know. I'm gonna head to where the production truck is, see if their cameras caught anything." Roman answered before they hung up. "You stay here with her and no funny business!" He said before he left.

"I know that look and the last time I saw it, he had grabbed Brian Kendrick by his arm and nearly ripped it off his body… and all Brian had done was lightly slap my right hip while we were joking around. Roman saw it as disrespectful… Brian was absolutely terrified." Amanda responded as Finn rested his right hand on her left shoulder.

"Rightfully so, people who protect you don't mess around, there's no dog without teeth among us." Finn replied.

"And Roman's one of the scariest ones." Amanda responded as she leaned against him, Finn's arms wrapping around her.

In the production truck, Roman and Dean wasted no time in finding the cameras.

"There she is, heading to the car… wait, look." Dean responded, stopping the video and Roman seeing that Tye Dillinger had stopped Amanda. Dean pressed play and slowed it down.

"They talk for about 30 seconds before he heads into the arena… wasn't him." Roman said as the video continued and on the other monitor, he saw someone in a hoodie climbing up the truck. "As close as we are to the Canadian border, who wears a hoodie in 75° weather?" He questioned.

"Someone who doesn't want to be seen by the cameras… wait a minute." Dean replied, zooming in and noticing the long nails on the woman's hands. "I'd tell you that she's wearing a bright red… that narrows it to half the Divas roster." He said.

Roman narrowed his eyes and saw a flash of long hair from under the woman's hoodie.

"You've gotta be kidding…" Roman muttered as he figured it out.


End file.
